Just Us
by MystifiedMischief
Summary: Elena is currently sexually turned on, so she looks for Stefan. But what happens when she finds Damon instead? Just Delena. SMUT warning!


**Hello, everyone. I haven't written in a while, so here's a short lemon on Delena. I'm currently writing a different story but I wanted to add something to my short list of stories so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries. **

**Please comment and review. =] ENJOY!**

**Rated M for a reason. Smut warning!**

* * *

><p>Damon was in the kitchen grabbing a scotch when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could possibly be at such a late hour.<p>

He opened the door and found the girl who made his nonexistent heart pound. She appeared sweating and panting at the front steps.

"Elena, are you okay?" He stepped aside, so she'd follow him inside.

Breathlessly, she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, where's Stefan?"

Still confused, he answered, "He's out for the night."

Elena cursed to herself, making Damon concerned. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes."

He ignored her and asked. "Elena, tell me what's wrong."

Her cheeks flushed as she confessed, "I was watching True Blood…and…uh…it was the sex scene and I kinda got a little…"

"A little what?"

"I got hot! Okay?"

Damon smirked, understanding what she meant. He took a step closer to her and began his move. "Since Stefan's not here. It's just us. You seem very frustrated, why don't I help you?"

Elena immediately looked up. Her heart wanted to say yes, but she knew it was wrong. "Damon, I can't."

"Oh come on, Elena. You're in need of my help and I did promise Stefan to help you in anything. Besides, it's just us here," he played.

Both of his hands were at her waist. One went towards her thighs as the other reached for her aching buds. His fingers crawled under her flimsy skirt and pulled on her thin fabric of lace.

He ripped it to shreds, leaving her pussy bare. His fingers tickled her wet folds before entering them. "Oh, you're so wet."

He continued teasing her before entering two more fingers. He teased her soaking insides as his other hand fondled the tip of her breast.

Elena's knees were becoming weak with pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed more than just his hands.

"Damon, I want you."

As if her words were the only thing he needed to hear, he locked lips with hers. She gave him complete access to her dancing tongue and allowed him to rip the rest of her clothes off of her.

He carried her into his room. Now, she was bare, and he was down to his boxers. She lay beneath him with his fingers still inside of her, teasing her.

He drove her to the edge as he began to thrust his longs fingers into her tight folds. She screamed in overwhelming desire.

His tongue met her aroused nipples and began to gently bite them, making her wetter. He suckled on her hard buds as if they were Popsicles–licking, caressing, and sucking.

"Damon, I need you inside of me," she whimpered.

With a quick flash, he removed his fingers and his boxers. He thrust his hard self into her tight folds. His overwhelming side drove her to the edge and her tight walls turned him on so much.

He pushed in and out over and over again. Creating a rhythm of sensation. She screamed his name at every thrust and he grunted as her walls tightened around his hard cock.

She was close and so was he.

With an intense lunge, she came. Her slick cum exploded onto his firm dick, making him harder. Her walls tightened and he released inside of her. His rhythm quickened. He pushed harder and deeper into her.

They climaxed together, enjoying the moment of bliss.

They panted as his rhythm started to decrease.

He collapsed at her side with a satisfied sigh.

"Wow," was all he could comment through his panting breaths.

Elena let out a laugh, breathlessly. They turned to each other with pleased grins.

Elena moved forward and locked her lips with his. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers. "I hope there's a round two."

Damon pushed back the hair from her face and rested his hand on her cheek. With his intense blue gaze, he looked at her. He smirked and added, "I'm not even letting you sleep tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know it was short. I kind of rushed but please comment =] I appreciate your thoughts. Thank you<strong>


End file.
